The Way I Meet You
by Black134
Summary: Pertemuan polos mempertemukan mereka. Takdir yang pahit telah mengikat mereka. Dapatkah mereka menghadapi masalah mereka kedepan? Bersama atau sendiri? YAOI! AU! GIOSIEL!
1. Chapter 1

**Halo~ lama tak berjumpa~**

**Mengerjain nih fic lama juga ya... pdhl br chatper 1 doank... moodnya naik turun mulu sih...**

**Anyway... ini fic terbentuk karena... siapa lagi kalo bukan karena 'PASANGAN' mesra di TL twitter gw, yang bemesraan dr pagi, sore, malem... mesra sekali... btw, kemaren" ini mereka baru ketem-*dibekep kedua pasangan***

**Anyway... ini fic idenya di ambil dr... um... sedikit real life[depannya doank] + imajinasi gw yg gw biarin lepas, kalo agak" kacau alurnya... maklum... namanya juga plot bunnies di biarin kluar dr kandang... [ngerti?]**

**Anyway... [ketularan kata" guru inggris gw yg baru] mulai aja deh...**

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine! I ****repeat****! KHR is not MINE! **

**Pairing: GioSiel~ [lg terfokus ke nih pairing mulu]**

**Rate: T... bisa naik kalo gw niat...**

**Warning: MAJOR OOC, AU, YAOI, yang lain menunggu chapter depan.**

**Details: Bel ama Rasiel tukeran... jadi Bel jadi kakak n Rasiel jd Ade [Kenapa? Soalnya Rasiel lbh ukeish dr pada Bel! *dilemparin piso*]. Bel n Rasiel bukan kembar... cmn mirip bgt aja... tampang Bel di sini itu kaya yg ver. TYL ya...**

**Umur: Rasiel: 16, Giotto: 21, Belphegore: 20, Fran: 19...**

**Hell-o** Chatting

"Hell-o" talking

'Hell-o' thinking

Enjoy~

...The Begining...

Clamprimo:

**Hi**

PrinceSil:

**Kau lama sekali! =3=**

Clamprimo:

**ah… maaf. Tadi rapatnya lumayan lama juga rupanya. **

PrinceSil:

**sudahlah….**

**Ngomong – ngomong…. Kau jadi balik ke Italy kan?**

Clamprimo:

**hm…**

**Menurut plannerku sih, aku akan tiba di sana 5 hari lagi. Kenapa? Sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu huh? **

PrinceSil:

**yah… begitulah… habis aku penasaran juga sih… sudah lama kita ngobrol seperti ini tapi masih belum juga bertemu langsung… **

Clamprimo:

**bwt… **

**Happy anniv ya… *kissu***

PrinceSil:

**Ah! Makasih! Happy anniv juga… *kissu back***

**Blalalalalalalalabla... **_[gw males nulis mereka ngobrol apa... kalo mau... stalk twitternya aja langsung! Kadang... __*coret*__sering__*coret*__ bermesraan lagian...]_

Clamprimo:

**Hoam… aku tidur dulu ya! Besok masih ada tumpukan kertas yang harusku kerjakan sebelum aku ke Italy.**

PrinceSil:

**Aku juga mau latihan dengan Olgert.**

Clamprimo:

**Oh, butlermu ya? Ya, sudah. Buon notte, Siel. *mencium keningmu* **

PrinceSil:

***muka memerah* a-ah… Buon notte, Gio-chan.**

-Clamprimo signout-

Seorang remaja berumuran sekitar 16 tahun menghela nafas panjang sambil memandangi layar laptop miliknya. Sudah lama ia berteman bahkan berpacaran secara jarak jauh dengan seseorang yang ia kenal dari internet. Meski mereka belum pernah bertemu secara online, melihat muka masing – masing sih pernah melalui webcam, entah kenapa keduanya memiliki feeling spesial terhadap yang satunya. Akhirnya setelah lama berhubungan jarak jauh, mereka pun sepakat untuk bertemu di sebuah cafe di Italy. Sehela nafas pun kembali ia keluarkan. Ia tak bisa sabar lagi menunggu dihari dimana ia akan bertemu dengan 'kekasihnya' itu.

Sebuah ketukan halus pun bergema keseluruh sudut kamar si remaja berponi panjang itu. Mempersilakan si pengetuk pintunya masuk, ia menutup layar chat di laptopnya. Pintu kayu itu pun terbuka sedikit memperlihatkan sebagian tubuh dari seseorang berkulit cukup gelap mengenakan seragam Butler.

"Sil-sama, kehadiran anda di harapkan oleh Bel-sama segerah," ucap si butler dengan nada hormat dan sopan.

"Mau apa lagi si baka-aniki itu?" tanya si pemilik kamar.

"Saya tidak tahu, Sil-sama," jawab si butler.

"Sudahlah, Olgert, bilang pada aniki aku akan segerah ke sana," jawab si bocah berponi kesal.

"Saya permisi, Sil-sama" dengan itu, sang butler pun meniggalkan ruangan tuannya.

Dengan perasaan berat hati, remaja yang dari di panggil 'Sil-sama' pun mulai mebereskan meja dan perlengkapan laptopnya.

Setelah puas dengan keadaan mejanya, ia pun melajukan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu dimana sang kakak sudah menunggunya.

"Kau lama sekali, baka-outoto," sebuah pisau ukiran pun melintas hampir mengenai pipi sebelah kiri si remaja pirang berponi panjang ketika ia baru saja akan menuruni anak – anak tangga rumahnya menuju ruang tamu. Seorang pemuda berumuran sekitar 20 tahunan sedang duduk di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna merah darah dan di dampingi seorang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya berambut hijau pucat.

"Ah... Fran-nii juga ada d sini rupanya... konichiwa ne..." sapa Rasiel dengan seulas senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang setengah tertutup dengan poninya.

"Konichiwa, Rasiel-kun," balas Fran dengan nada monotonnya dan ekspresi yang tak pernah berubah _[kecuali saat ehmm]_. Sebuah pisau pun kembali melesat menuju kepala si pemuda pirang tapi kali ini, sebilah pisau itu pun ditangkap oleh si target.

"Penyambutan yang **hangat**, ya kakakku yang jelek," ucap si adik dengan nada mengejek.

"Ushishi... siapa suruh kau mengabaikanku," jawab sang kakak sambil menyengir lebar.

"Lagi pula, buat apa kau memanggilku ke sini?" Tanya sang adik dengan nada ketus.

"Cuman mau menanyakan hasil dari latihanmu saja. Pergerakan Vongola makin lama makin ganas saja. kau tidak mau terbunuh bukan? Adikku yang manis?" jawab Belphegore sambil dengan nada sedikit mengejek di bagian akhir. Kesal dengan ejekan kakaknya, Rasiel langsung saja melempar pisaunya kearah tiara kesayangan kakaknya yang bertengger asal si rambutnya. Tanpa sempat menghidar, tiara kesayanganya pun terjatuh ke atas lantai marmer yang dilapaisi dengan karpet merah.

"Usheshesheshe~ Itu cukup untuk membuktikannya, Kakakku sayang?" balas Rasiel dengan nada yang sama.

"Ushishishi~ lumayan juga untuk ukuran bocah sepertimu," sebuah pisau pun melesat melewati pinggir rambut Bel yang berantakan.

"Aku bukan bocah, Baka-aniki. Umurku sudah 16, atau kau menderita sedikit amnesia dan lupa dengan umurku, Ushesheshe~"

"Tidak peduli berapa umurmu, kau tetap saja seorang bocah di mataku, baka-outoto"

"Apa kau bilang?" dengan kesalnya, Rasiel langsung mengeluarkan beberapa bilah pisau entah dari mana begitu dengan kakaknya.

"Sudah berani melawan ya? Rupanya adikku ini butuh diberi pelajaran," ucap Bel yang siap dengan pisau – pisau di tanganya.

"Wah, wah, bentar lagi kita perlu mengganti beberapa perabotan lagi rupanya," ucap pemuda berambut hijau pucat lagi – lagi mengunakan nada monotone dan mimik wajah yang sama, tak berubah.

"Diam kau Kodok/Fran-nii" seru sang kakak-adik itu secara bersamaan.

"Iya, iya, aku diam saja dan menonton kalian dari balik sofa," ucap Fran sambil berjalan menuju Sofa merah darah, guna untuk berlindung dari peperangan antar saudara berponi panjang itu. Peperangan seperti itu sering sekali terjadi di ruang ini. Yup ruangan yang sama. Jadi jangan salahkan kalau perabotan di ruangan ini sering sekali berganti. Berhubung kedua keluarga mereka merupakan keluarga yang kaya raya, bukanlah masalah bagi mereka untuk mengonta – ganti perabotan di ruangan tersebut.

Sebelum mereka memulai pertarungan saling lempar – melempar pisau, sebuah suara menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

"Permisi, Bel-sama," ucap seseorang mengenakan seragam butler.

"Ada apa, Olgert?" tanya Bel menghentikan rencananya untuk melempar sebilah pisau ke arah adik 'tercinta'nya.

"Xanxus-sama tadi menghubungi anda dan meminta anda segerah menuju Varia HQ segerah," jawab Olgert dengan nada yang benar – benar sopan.

"Baiklah, siapkan mobilnya sekarang," ucap si tuan muda sambil menghela nafas. "Sepertinya aku ada urusan, ya bocah. Kita lanjutkan kapan – kapan saja, baka-outoto," ucap Bel lagi dengan nada yang mengejek. "Ayo, Fran! Si boss sudah menuggu kita," seru Bel sambil setengah menyeret 'partner'ny itu.

"Hei! Aku bukan bocah baka-aniki!"

"Teserahlah, bocah!"

Sepeninggalan sang kakak, seisi ruangan langsunglah menjadi sunyi senyap bagaikan kota yang terlantar. Rasiel hanya dapat menghela nafas, merasa terbiasa dengan keadaan yang sering mendadak berubah 180˚ seperti itu. Berjalan menaiki tangga rumahnya, ia pun kembali kedalam kamarnya.

Seorang bocah remaja sedang duduk di salah satu meja di dalam cafe yang sedikit ramai dengan pengunjungnya. Sekekali ia mencek jam tangan yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

'Dimana sih dia...' pikirnya dalam hati.

Sudah sekitar setengah jam ia menunggu di tempat tersebut, tetapi orang ia tunggu – tunggu pun tak kunjung datang. Minuman yang sudah dari tadi ia pesan pun hampir saja habis.

'Dia memang senang sekali membuat orang menunggu!' omelnya dalam hati sambil kembali meminum minumannya. Tanpa ia sadari, seorang pemuda berambut pirang menhampirnya dari belakang.

"Rasiel?" sebuah suara pun mengagetkan si remaja pirang itu.

"Kau?"

TBC

**Sip! Cut ampe sini dulu... senangnya membuat orang jad penasaran~ /shot**

**Anyway.. [tuh kan beneran ketularan guru Inggris gw] gw ga bakal lanjutin nih crita kalo ga ada yg review oke? Jd review ya~ **

**Dengan adanya nih crita, gw ngeapus salah 1 crita yg bener" terlantar... yg judulnya "Broken White" mungkin banyak yg g baca tuh fic *mojok* jd gw apus aja untuk sementara, lgan idenya tuh fic entah kemana...**

**So... Review please?**

**Ciao~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**HELL-O! Lama kaga update! Haha... banyak writer blocknya jadi gini deh... ohya... d chapter 1 lom di kasih tau ya... kalo gw sistem updatnya itu kaga pernah bener, jadi jangan harap updatenya bakal cepet... gw cmn ngetik kalo ada mood jadi... kalo moodnya up-down, hasilnya kaya gini deh! mungkin bakal lebih lama dr ini... kalo cepet berati lagi hoki... hehehe *dilempar panci***

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine! I ****repeat****! KHR is not MINE! **

**Pairing: GioSiel~ slight B26 [nyaris lupa ama yg ini]**

**Rate: T... bisa naik kalo gw niat...**

**Warning: MAJOR OOC, AU, YAOI, yang lain menunggu chapter depan.**

**Details: Bel ama Rasiel tukeran... jadi Bel jadi kakak n Rasiel jd Ade [Kenapa? Soalnya Rasiel lbh ukeish dr pada Bel! *dilemparin piso*]. Bel n Rasiel bukan kembar... cmn mirip bgt aja... tampang Bel di sini itu kaya yg ver. TYL ya...**

**Umur: Rasiel: 16, Giotto: 21, Belphegore: 20, Fran: 19...**

**Enjoy~**

-o-o-o-Innocent Date-o-o-o-

"Kau… TELAT LAGI GIO-CHAN!" teriak remaja berponi itu dengan kesalnya.

"Hehehe... sorry tadi rapatnya lama juga rupanya," balas seorang pemuda berambut pirang keemasan dengan sebuah cengiran khas menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bukannya kau boss mereka? Mereka kan harusnya mendengarkan kamu!" seru Rasiel kesal. Bagiamana tidak kesal. Bayangkan kau di buat menunggu seseorang setengah jam lamannya tanpa ada kabar. Apa lagi seorang Rasiel tidak sudi namanya menunggu orang lama – lama.

"Bukan begitu kerjannya..." ucap Giotto sambil _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah 'kekasih'nya yang tergolong imut? "Lagi pula... yang penting kita bertemu juga kan?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut dan mendapatkan sebuah pelukan erat sebagai balasan senyumnya.

"Iya! Aku sudah ga sabar banget mau bertemu dengan kamu, Gio-chan!" balas si 'kekasih' dan mempererat pelukanya.

"A-ah! I-ya ta-tapi... bisakah kau longgarkan sedikit pelukanmu itu? Ka-kau kuat sekali!" pinta si pemuda pirang yang sedang di tengah pelukan mematikan yang ia dapat dari 'kekasih'nya.

Buru – buru si pangeran pirang* melepas pelukan mematikannya. "Ah! Maaf, aku terlalu terbawa suasana!" ucap si bocah sambil menundukkan kepalanya guna untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. "Kau tidak apa – apakan? Tidak ada tulang patah atau retak?" seru si pangeran panik.

"Aku tidak apa – apa kok! Tapi takku sangka kau sekuat itu tapi..." sang pemuda pirang tersebut memperkecil jarak dengan lawannya dengan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir lawannya. Sebuah ciuman singkat dan manis. "Tapi, aku jadi makin sayang denganmu," lanjut Giotto sambil memandang wajah Rasiel yang memerah bagaikan apel matang yang siap di santap.

"A-a-a-h... _il mio primo bacio_!" latah si pangeran dalam bahasa Itali yang membuat hampir seluruh epngunjung cafe menatap herap kearah mereka berdua.

"Eh? Ah-_spiace non so che_-um..." seru Giotto sama – sama latah dalam bahasa italia membuat orang di sekitarnya makin penasaran akan mereka.

"Umm... Gio-chan... kita sepertinya harus segerah pergi dari sini sebelum mereka menatap kita dengan mimik aneh seperti itu..." ucap Rasiel dengan nada gugup sambil setengah menyeret 'kekasih'nya keluar dari cafe.

"Sebaiknya kita buru – buru saja," dengan sekejap, tubuh Rasiel terangkat dan berada di dalam gendongan _so-called-prince-charming_nya. "Kalau begini lebih cepat bukan?" bisik si 'Prince-charmning' di dekat telinga sang pangeran bocah.

"G-gio-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan! Mereka makin memperhatikan kita tau!" seru Rasiel dengan semberutan merah mendandani wajah imutnya.

"Tenang saja... tak akan kubiarkan di antara mereka menyentuhmu seujung rambut pun. Kau kan milikku," bisiknnya lagi.

"BUKAN ITU YANG KUMAKSUD! CEPAT TURUNKAN AKU SADAR MESUM!" teriak Rasiel tepat di samping telinga sang pemuda pirang, membuat si pirang segerah melepas gendongnya. Akibatnya pun sedikit fatal. Rasiel yang tadinya di gendong sudah bertemu dengan semen kasar di bawahnya. "Ouch! Sakit..." desis Rasiel saat tubuhnya berciuman dengan lantai semen yang keras.

"Ah, maaf! Kau mau di turunin, sih," ucap Giotto sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu menurunku langsung seperti itu! Jahatnya..." jawab Rasiel sambil menerima uluran tangan dari 'kekasih'nya.

"Maaf..." ucap Giotto lagi. Iris jingganya pun tertuju pada penjual es krim di tengah – tengah taman. "Ne... Siel-kun," panggilnya

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana sebagai permintaan maafku, kutraktir kau makan es krim?" tawarnya dengan senyuman tampan di wajahnya.

"Um... baiklah! Kau beli es krimnya sementara aku duduk di sana saja ya!" ucap Rasiel sambil meninggalkan Giotto dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju bangku taman yang ia maksud.

"Kau mau rasa apa, Siel?" tanya Giotto sebelum si pangeran muda itu sampai di tempat peristirahatannya[wtf?].

"Vanilla saja!" jawab Rasiel dengan singkatnya. Dia masih kesal dengan 'kekasih'nya yang dengan seenaknya mengambil _first kiss_nya tanpa aba – aba sedikit pun-.

"Sip! Aku akan segerah kembali, ok!" seru Giotto sambil berlari menuju penjual es krim d tengah – tengah taman.

-o-o-o-GioSiel-o-o-o-

Setelah mengungu sekitar 10 menit, sang 'kekasih' pun kembali dengan dua buah es krim di kedua genggamannya. Yang di sebelah kiri berasa mint dengankan yang satunya berasa vanilla pesanan 'kekasih'nya.

"Ini,Siel, es krim punyamu," ucap si _Prince-charmning_ dengan senyuman yang dapat melelehkan setiap wanita yang melihatnya. Karena Rasiel bukanlah wanita, ia hanya menyambar es krim di tangan Giotto.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rasiel sambil memancarkan senyuman termanisnya yang membuat Giotto harus menahan cairan merah yang akan keluar dari hidungnya.

"Kau sungguhlah imut," latah Giotto sambil memperhatikan bocah remaja di sebelahnya yang sedang sibuk dengan es krimnya sampai – sampai melupakan es krim yang sedang di genggamnya.

"-chan! Gio-chan! Oi! Denger kaga sih!" panggil Rasiel sambil melambaikan tangannya di wajah Giotto yang dari tadi tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Ah, iya ada apa?" jawab Giotto sedikit terkejut.

"Es krimmu meleleh tuh!" jawab Rasiel sambil menunjuk – nunjuk es krim ayng berada di genggaman Giotto.

"Yah, kena baju!" seru Giotto ketika sadar kalau es krimnya sudah mengenai baju kemejanya.

"Sini kubantu," tanpa mendengar respon dari yang satu, Rasiel pun langsung menjilat bagian es krim yang lumer. Pemandangan Rasiel yang polos menjilati es krimnya membuat Giotto membayangkan yang lain.

'Ah... wajah Siel imut banget sih, sudah seperti mejilati 'barangku'. Andai saja aku bisa langsung menciumnya, menjamahnya, membuatnya meneriakan namaku dengan suara manisnya berkali – kali, dan—cukup cukup! Apa – apaan pikiranku yang tadi! Tapi kulitnya yang mulus-arrrghh! Bad-Giotto!'

"Um… Siel – " sebelum sempat Giotto berbicara, handphone yang berada di dalam kantong celananya pun berbunyi. Dengan sirgap, si pemuda pirang itu langsung menjawab telponnya.

"Ah, G! Ada apa?" jawab Giotto dengan nada riang. "Eh? Sekarang? Bukankah tadi sudah selesai?" si pemuda pirang itu pun tiba – tiba menghela nafas. Mimik wajahnya yang ceria tadi pun tergantikan dengan mimik serius. "Baiklah... aku akan segerah ke sana," ucapnya sebelum memutuskan hubungan jarak jauhnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rasiel yang tadi pernasaran mendengarkan percakapan 'kekasih'nya.

"Um... Rasiel maaf ya. Tadi temanku menelpon, katanya ada perkerjaan baru yang datang. Pekerjaan ini juga sangat penting.. jadi... Kencan kita, kita akhiri dulu ya!" jawab Giotto sambil meminta maaf.

"He? Kok Gitu! Bukannya tadi baru saja selesai rapat! Mana lama lagi..." Gerutu Rasiel tidak senang hati.

"Ehehe... begitulah... bagaimana kalau kau kuantar pulang saja? gimana?" tawar Giotto.

"Kakakku tidak mengijinkan siapa pun mendekati rumah kita. Aku pulang dengan kakakku saja. kau kan ada perkerjaan penting jadi sana pergi cepetan!" seru Rasiel dengan nada memerintah.

"Siel baik deh! janji deh lain kali kencannya bakal tanpa gangguan!" ucap Giotto sambil mengecup pipi kanan kekasihnya. "Ciao, Rasiel!" seru Giotto sambil meniggalkan kekasihnya yang sedang bersemu-ria.

Rasiel hanya menghela nafas sambil mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar di kantong kanannya. "Halo?"

"Baka-outoto... liat ke sebelah kananmu, kalau kau liat mobil berwarna merah, kau langsung masuk kesana," tanpa membiarkan si penerima telpon menjawab, si penelpon pun memutuskan hubungan mereka. 'Singkat sekali,' Gungam Rasiel sambil menuju mobil yang kakaknya maksud.

-o-o-o-GioSiel-o-o-o-

"Singkat amat telponnya?" comentar Rasiel saat ia memasuki mobil kakaknya.

"Buat apa bertelpon lama – lama kalau jaraknya sependek itu, Ushishishi," jawab si kakak. "Pacarmu itu... aneh..." lanjutnya mengubah topik.

"Maksudmu Giotto? Iya sih... bagaimana kau ada di sini? Setauku kau ada rapat lagi," jawab Rasiel kesal.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan adikkuu tersayang kencan dengan orang yang tak di kenal? Lagian orang itu–"

"Apa?" tanya Rasiel tak sabaran.

"Kalau kubilang kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengannya bagaimana?"

-o-o-o-TBC-o-o-o-

**il mo primo bacio = my first kiss**

**spiace non so che = sorry, i don't know that...**

**Fuih! Slsi juga... lama juga nih slsinya... tangan gw ampe pegel... padahal pendek... OTL**

**Nih chapter ancur ya? Mencoba bikin humor jadi kaya gini... aneh... **

**Anyway... walau kacau... di review ya!**

**Ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time no See huh? Hahaha! Lama juga writter blocknya. Sedikit maksain update hari ini... karena apa? Hari ini ada yg ngerayain Anniv-nya loh~ tebak sapa~[Ga usah di tebak sih]**

**Oh well! Males chit chat, let's start!**

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mine! I ****repeat****! KHR is not MINE! **

**Pairing: GioSiel~ slight B26 **

**Rate: T... bisa naik kalo gw niat...**

**Warning: MAJOR OOC sumpah ga boong!, AU, YAOI, Typo tersebar luas, bahasa campur aduk [nyerah pake indo yg baik n benar].**

**Details: Bel ama Rasiel tukeran... jadi Bel jadi kakak n Rasiel jd Ade [Kenapa? Soalnya Rasiel lbh ukeish dr pada Bel! *dilemparin piso*]. Bel n Rasiel bukan kembar... cmn mirip bgt aja... tampang Bel di sini itu kaya yg ver. TYL ya...**

**Umur: Rasiel: 16, Giotto: 21, Belphegore: 20, Fran: 19, yang lain... tebak aja sendiri~ **

**Enjoy~**

-o-o-o-Forbidden-o-o-o-

"Kalau kubilang kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengannya bagaimana?"

"Ma-maksudmu?" Tanya si adik untuk memastikan pendengarannya.

"Maksudku kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengan orang itu dan titik!" ucap sang kakak dengan nada ketus.

"Alasaannya?" tanya sang adik lagi.

"Eh, kodok jelek! Jelaskan pada bocah ini alasanya," ucap Bel sambil melempar sebuah pisau dengan ukiran unik ke topi besar berbentuk menyerupai kodok milik seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang sedang berada di bangku pemudi.

"Kenapa harus aku yang menjelaskan? Kan dia adik senpai," jawab si 'kodok' menghasilkan sebuah pisau menemukan tempat manis di atas topi sang pengemudi. "Ittai yo senpai..."

"Sudah jelaskan saja kodok!" seru-maksudnya-perintah si senpai tak sabaran.

"Baiklah... Giotto.. hmm... nama asli Sawada Iyeatsu, lebih terkenal dengan nama Giotto Vongola. Boss Vongola yang kesepuluh*. Kewarganegaraan Jepang. Ayah Sawada Iemitsu,yang saat ini menjabat sebagai ketua CEDEF, ibu, Sawada Nana, mantan mata – mata mafia, memiliki seorang adik laki – laki yang saat ini masih di bangku SMP—Ittai! Senpai~" penjelasan panjang lebar Fran pun terputus dengan sebuah pisau (lagi) bertengger manish di topi kesayangannya.

"Itu terlalu banyak informasi kodok bodoh!" ucap Bel dengan santainya.

"Tapi senpai sendiri yang memintanya!" balas Fran sambil memcabut pisau – pisau yang bertengger di topinya.

"Vo-vongola?" ulang sang adik sambil terbata – bata tak percaya.

"Yup! Vongola! Dia anggota Vongola, bukan hanya anggota tapi bos mereka. Para Vongola itu sudah mulai pintar ya, memakai adikku untuk melawanku rupanya"

"Giotto bukan orang yang seperti itu!" seru Rasiel membela 'kekasih'nya.

"Oya? Darimana kau tau?" tanya sang kakak dengan nada menantang. Sang adik pun hanya terdiam, tak tahu ingin menjawab apa. "Apa kau sudah lupa siapa yang membunuh orang tua kita 10 tahun yang lalu?" bisik Bel di dekat telinga adiknya. Seketika mata Rasiel pun membulat besar.

"Vo-vo-vongola..." jawab Rasiel kecil dan hampir saja tak terdengar.

"Mereka bahkan mencoba untuk membunuhmu bukan? Orang – orang itu di perintah oleh siapa? Boss mereka, kakek dari kekasih barumu itu," bisik Bel di tempat yang sama.

"Tapi..."

"Hmm?"

"Giotto bukan orang yang seperti itu! Dan aku percaya itu," ucap Rasiel dengan tegas, memebuat kakaknya pun menghela nafas.

"Kau ini memanga menyusahkan. Akan kuputuskan kalau kau tidak boleh keluar dari mansion kita. Jadwal latihanmu pun akanku tambah. Tidak ada protes! Kalau kaku protes kau tahau akibatnya kan?" seru Bel dengan nada tegas penuh wibawa bagaikan seorang kakak yang tegas. Sebelum adiknya dapat membantah, ia langsung memerintahkan bawahannya untuk melajukan mobil mereka kembali ke mansion si kakak beradik Kavallini**.

-o-o-o-GioSiel-o-o-o-

"Ah, Decimo-sama, anda kembali," seorang pemuda berpakaian rapi ala butler pun menyambutunya di depan pintu masion besar miliknya sesaat ia memasuki mansion tersebut. "Boleh saya bawakan Jas anda tuan?" tawar sang pelayan tersebut.

"Ah terima kasih, Leo tapi aku bisa membawanya sendiri terima kasih," balas sang tuan rumah dengan senyuman lembut.

"Oi! Giotto! Kau telat!" seru seorang pemuda, seumuran dengan Giotto, berambut pink #shot-maksudnya-merah sambil menuruni akan tangga utama mansion tersebut.

"Ah maaf G., tadi jalan sedikit macet," balah Giotto sambil melontarkan alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Alasan macam apa itu. Sudalah! Ayo cepat yang lain sudah menuggu," pemuda bertato bernama G.-nama yang aneh bukan? #shot- itu pun menghela nafas sambil menunjukan jalan bagi sahabat karibnya keruangan meeting yang sedang berlangsung.

"G, kalau boleh tanya, apa masalahnya kali ini?" tanya sang bos penasaran.

"Kita baru saja menemukan data – data tentang anggota – anggota Varia. Semua anggota mau langsung mendiskusikan langkah kita berikutnya secepat – cepatnya," jawab G dengan wajah serius.

"Huh! Baru saja aku bersenang – senang sebentar langsung saja di seret ke permasalahan ini lagi," gerutu Giotto dengan nada keanak – anakan.

"Itulah tugasmu sebagai bos," jawab G santai.

"Tapi aku awalnya memang tidak mau menjadi bos!" seru Giotto sedikit kesal. Ia pun menghela nafas kembali sambil berjalan menusurui koridor – koridor memusingkan.

Langkah mereka berdua pun terhenti di sebuah pintu kayu bewarna coklat kemerahnan. Pintu yang berbeda dari pintu – pintu yang lainnya yang menandakan bahwa ruangan itu merekan ruangan penting yang tak boleh di ganggu isinya.

"Kau siap Giotto?" tanya sahabatnya sambil mengengam gagang pintu di depannya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Giotto tegas nan bos. Wajah ceriannya pun tergantikan dengan topeng emosionless-nya. Pintu pun terbuka.

"Decimo-sama, akhirnya anda datang juga," sapa salah seorang peserta rapat guna untuk berbasa – basi. Dengan hanya menggangukan kepalanya, sang bos mafia itu pun langsung melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju bangku kosong yang berada di ujung meja rapat. Setiap bangku yang tersedia telah terisi penuh terkecuali dua buah bangku kosong yang akan segerah di isi.

"Hal penting apa yang yang akan kalian bicarakan sampai harus memanggilku secara mendadak seperti ini?" tanya sang bos sesaat ia duduk di tempatnya. Dari mimik wajahnya yang datar dan aura gelap di sekeliling tubuhnya, menyampaikan ke setiap peserta rapat bahwa mood sang Decimo tidaklah bagus. Tak ada yang berani untuk membuka suara. Merasa kesal, sang Decimo hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, tetapi seorang dari peserta rapat berdiri.

"Giotto, aku yang memanggil rapat kali ini," ucap seorang pemuda berambut berwana biru kehijauan dengan model rambut menyerupai nanas. Pemuda itu tak lain dari Mist Vongola guardian.

"Silakan, Deamon," sang Decimo memberikan izin untuk sang Mist guardian untuk berbicara bebas.

"Kalian semua kertas – kertas ini? Semua kertas – kertas ini berisi tentang informasi mengenai anggota ini Varia yang saat ini masih dijaga ketat isinya," seketika, ruangan yang sunyi tersebut menjadi ramai dengan suara bisikan dimana – mana.

"Lanjutkan," ucap sang Decimo, memecah suasana rusuh di dalam ruangan. Sang mist guardian hanya menangguk dan mulai membacakan isi dari kertas – kertas yang ia bawa.

"Di posisi pemimpin di genggam oleh seseorang yang dulu kita kenal sebagai anak angkat dari Nono dan–"

"Xanxus itu bos mereka? Bukankah dia sudah di bunuh oleh Nono 8 tahun yang lalu?" Sela G. tak percaya.

"Diam Herbivore, semua orang sudah tau kalo si tua bangka itu tidak sanggup membunuh herbivore itu. Pertanyaan bodohmu hanya membuat rapat ini makin panjang," Desis seorang pemuda berambut kuning pucat.

"Apa kata mu? Dasar bajing–"

"Ma, ma, Sudahlah, G," seorang pemuda berpakaian ala jepang kuno pun berusaha menenangkan orang berambut pi-merah di sampingnya itu.

"Diam kau Fluet-freak! Enak saja membiarkan bajingan seperti di–"

"Cukup. G," semua suara pun langsung redam. Aura gelap di sekeliling sang Decimo pun semakin menebal bagaikan gunung berapi yang akan meletus.

"Baiklah, Decimo," jawab G sambil kembai duduk di tempatnya. Si boss langsung memberi tanda untuk sang mist guardian untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Di bagian Second-in-command, Superbi Squalo, seorang ahli pedang yang terkenal di Itali. Seorang pemuda yang terkenal Jenius-Rumornya-, Belphegor. Lussuria seorang ahli Thai-boxing dengan personaliti yang abnormal. Levi A than Seorang yang menggunakan elektrik sebagai senjatanya. Dan yang terakhir, seorang illusionist bermulut menyebalkan, Fran" jelas Deamon secara panjang lebar.

"Tentang illusionist itu... Bagaimana kau tau dia menyebalkan?" Tanya G penasaran.

"Ahh... itu... Dia mantan Muridku yang menyebalkan," jawab Deamon dengan nada sedikit kesal dan mimik wajah aneh. Sepertinya ia sedang mengingat – ingat masa – masa 'menyenangkan' saat bersama dengan murid 'kesayangan'nya itu. "Untuk memudahkan untuk kalian sedia sergam dengan mereka, akan kubuat ilusi penampilan mereka," dengan sebuah petikan jari, ilusi – ilusi yang di maksud pun mulai bermunculan.

"Dari sebelah kiri, Xanxus, Superbi Squalo, Belphegore, Lussurian, Levi A Than, Fran." Sang mist guardian pun menjelaskan ilusinya.

'Belphegor... dia mirip dengan Rasielku, apa hanya kebetulan saja ya?' pikir sang Decimo.

-o-o-o-GioSiel-o-o-o-

"- Jadi untuk sementara ini itu saja yang kita kerjakan," seorang pemuda berambut silver panjang bagaikan Rapunzel *dibantai*pun menyelesaikan pidatonya.

"Ma~ Bel-chan~ ada yang kau pikirkan? Tampaknya kau murung sekali sayang," seorang Banci pun berbicara dengan nada... um... kecentilan?

"Senpai hanya kesal karena adiknya pacaran dengan bos Vongola dan–"

JELB

"Diam kodok! Pangeran sedang kesal begini jangan buat ulah! Shishishishi!" Bel pun mengeluarkan beberapa koleksi pisaunya untuk mengancam kodok kesayangannya.

"VROOIII! Adikmu kenal dengan bocah Vongola itu?" teriak komandan berambut silver panjang tanpa peduli di sekelilingnya akan menderita penyakit THT.

"Bukan kenal lagi, Taicho. Tapi mereka pacaran," tambah Fran dengan ekspresi datar.

"APA? PACARAN?" teriak Squalo serta Levi secara bersamaan.

"Berisik sampah!" segelas wine pun medarat tepat di atas kepala si Varia-Second-in-command.

"VROOOOIIIIII! Bos Sialan! Rambutku baru di cuci tau!" teriak Squalo semakin nyaring.

"Diam sampah!" seru sang bos sambil menarik rambut panjang bawahannya.

"VROOOOOIIII! KAU–"

"Ma~ ma~ Squ-chan~ sebaiknya kau diam saja ya~" ucap Lussuria bagaikan seorang ibu.

"VROOII! Berhenti menaggilku dengan sebutan mejijikan seperti itu!"

"Pangeran memerintahkan kalian semua untuk diam! Dasar orang – orang menyebalkan," untuk pertama kalinya seorang Belphegor sampai turun tangan dalam mendiamkan nenek lampir Varia ini. Sepertinya mood benar – benar jelek.

"Wah~ Wah~ mood senpai benar – benar buruk ya~" celetuk Fran.

"Kau juga kodok! Diam!" seru si pangeran lagi.

"Ma~ lagi pula apa salahnya membiarkan adikmu berhubungan dengan Vongola? Bukan kah itu lebih bagus?" celetuk Lussuria memberi saran.

"Tak akan kubiarkan adiku di terjumusi lagi oleh Vongola!" desisi Bel kesal. "Tak akan kumaafkan Vongola bajingan itu!"

"Bukan kah kita bisa menggunakan hubungan mereka untuk menghancurkan Vongola? Dia berhubungan dengan Bos Vongola bukan? Bukan kan jauh lebih muda untuk menjatuhkan bosnya dahulu baru Famili mereka?" ucap Squalo sambil memikirkan sebuah strategi yang merupakan pekerjaannya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan adikku–"

"Coba pikirkan baik – baik. Mungkin rencana ini akan berhasil. Lagi pula adikmu juga membenci Vongola bukan?" potong Squalo dengan mantap.

"Hmm... Ushishishi~ benar juga~"

-o-o-o-GioSiel-o-o-o-

"Apa maumu lagi?" sesampainya Rasiel di ruang tamu atas panggilan kakaknya, moodnya pun makin memburuk.

"Apa kau masih mau berhubungan dengan Si Vongola itu?" tanya Bel langsung.

"Tapi kau bilang–"

"Aku akan membiarkan kau berhubungan dengan dia dengan beberapa syarat, yaitu..."

-o-o-o-TBC-o-o-o-

* Giotto dkk masuk keluarga Decimo jd bukan Tsuna dkk. Tsuna dkk ga bakal muncul di crita ini cmn d sebut" doank kok.

** cmn asal masukin aja. Abis gregetan Bel ama Siel ga punya nama blakang. Ketemu nih nama dr Zerochan kok.

**Selesai~ gimana? Lbh panjang kan~ otak gw lempeng! **

**Anyway... Happy Anniversery yang ke... um... lupa ah! Males buka kalender! Buat (a)Hayato_v n (a)primoism! Makin langgeng ya~**

**Minta review boleh?**

**Me out! Ciao~**


End file.
